


Not Normal

by Awakened_Earth



Category: Yumeiro Pâtissière
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Earth/pseuds/Awakened_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal people don't stay with their first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Normal

Ichigo ran through town, and she ran fast. If she accidently hit anyone she would call an apology over her shoulder. Her hair was plastered against her face due to the rain, and she was crying. She wasn't running to anywhere in particular, just somewhere where she could sit, be alone and, cry.

Deciding it would be under her favourite blossom tree she ran faster. Bumping into a young adult man, she fell, picked herself up and ran again after mumbling an apology. Henri-sensei looked at Ichigo running off crying, and decided to go comfort her as he had nothing to stop him. He felt that she needed to feel better, seeing as most of her sweets were to make people feel better and to smile, that was what she was good at in general but if she was upset herself it would be impossible.

Henri-sensei started to go after her when another person came rushing by.

"ICHIGO! WAIT, PLEASE COME BACK." He called after her, Henri-sensei couldn't tell who it was but he recognized the voice. Ichigo kept running. The boy then started to run faster, Henri-sensei following at a distance.

Soon enough Ichigo had made it to the tree that almost only she could find, slid down onto the wet, muddy ground and cried harder. Henri-sensei then came but not in the view of Ichigo, for some reason the boy seemed to have gotten lost on his way through the trees. Because of this Henri-sensei decided to comfort her himself when Makoto came rushing through the trees not noticing Henri-sensei.

He quietly made his way to Ichigo, squatted down and whispered to her, apologizing.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, it was a misunderstanding, nothing was meant by it. I don't love her and you know it. I'm sorry I've been such a Prat, and I know I don't deserve you, but you have to know that i truly do love you. Nothing could stop me wanting to be with you." He then pulled her to him, she struggled to get away for a few seconds then gave up, finally letting her tears out onto his shirt. Once she had stopped crying Makoto helped her up and they made their way back.

Henri-sensei decided this was a good time to leave if he didn't want to be found out, secretly smiling to himself over the strange love of teenagers and how he was still with his secret teenage love. He wondered if Makoto and Ichigo would stay together. It would be unlikely for normal people to stay with their first love, normal people would have more than one before they found the right one, but these people were not normal people.


End file.
